


-My chocolate-

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chocolate, Chocolate Box Exchange, F/M, Fem!Karma, Female Characters, Love, Romance, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Who is the fool that's going to get that?— He asked feigning indifference. —It's none of your business. This doesn't concern you. — She answered. —Yes, it does. —What? How?— She asked, starting to get confused. Gakushuu could have said he was jelaous, but kissing her was a better plan. / Gakushuu x Fem!Karma</p>
            </blockquote>





	-My chocolate-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013330) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR). 



> English is not my mother tongue, so i apologize for any error or bad expression ~

—Since when do you make chocolate on Valentine's Day?— Gakushuu asked her with a frown.

—Since when do you care about my life?— Karma replied angry.

Both looked at each other with spite and then ignored the question the first of the two had made.

With his arms folded across his chest, his unkempt uniform and a tired expression, Gakushuu supported his body on the wall of the entrance to the school while his violet eyes stared intensely at Karma. But the girl didn't seem intimidated about this, she stood in front of him as her amber eyes glinted mischievously, her skirt and her long hair were waving because of the wind and her hands held a small box of chocolate, which seemed to be homemade.

And although he didn't say it, that defiant look from the girl and her hostile attitude towards him, comforted him a little. Not because Gakushuu was a masochist, no, it's because Valentine's Day was the most tiring and disgusting day that the boy could suffer. Because passing all the day with silly, interested and shy girls who can't look at his face to give him a simple letter or chocolate, it was stupid and a waste of time.

So, this is why when he left the student council room with two bags full of gifts that had been given to him for Valentine's Day and he was met with Karma in the entrance looking at him with amusement, he was distracted a little and he felt some relief, as the feeling that he could finally relax and clear for his face that sweety and friendly expression that he had been carried all day for the girls who had declared to him.

Of course, that relief was gone and was replaced by anger and jealousy when he saw the chocolate box that Karma had in her hand.

Because he knew and could say with certainty that the chocolate was not for him. Karma wouldn't give him a simple glass of water even if the end of the world had begun and he was on fire next to her. So there was only the option that she was waiting for someone at the entrance of school.

Karma waiting for a person, on Valentine's Day. With a chocolate box in her hands.

Oh no. No way.

—Who is the fool that's going to get that?— He asked feigning indifference while pointed the chocolate that the girl was holding.

—It's none of your business.— She answered.— This doesn't concern you.

—Yes, it does.

—What?— She asked, starting to get confused.— How?

—I don't want you to poison a student with your horrible chocolate. Coming from a class E student, that surely has bad taste and could intoxicate the entire city.—He said smiling cruelly.

Karma was silent for a moment, assimilating what he told to her, and then she looked at him with indignation. Yes, with such bright amber eyes, digging into his figure with fury and added to that angry expression, which showed slightly puffy cheeks, a frown, her pursed lips and red hair framing her face while the afternoon sun made it shine under the light.

Yes. That was fine. Karma is very cute when she's angry.

—I hope you die from asphyxiation while you eat the damn chocolate that your fans have given to you, idiot.— She exclaimed angrily.

—Well... Were you offended for my subtle criticism about your culinary knowledge?— He said with a condescending smile.— If you don't know how to cook, it's not my problem.

—Go to your damned and empty house to read the thousands of letters that your little cult has given to you.— She said posing her arms around her waist and lifting her head proudly.— Aren't you ashamed of this? Lying to so many girls, you're the worst.

—They are the ones who decide to give me things, I don't force anyone to do it.— He answered indifferently.— Is jealousy that I'm hearing?

—You wish. The only jelaous one here is you.

—Why do you...?

—Karma!

Before Gakushuu could respond to the girl's provocation, Nagisa's voice was heard in the distance. He realized in the instant that a little group from E class, had gone down the mountain and now they approached to the entrance with every step.

Perhaps Gakushuu wouldn't have been annoyed that Karma's friends were directed towards her, it was normal. But what he was annoyed by, was Nagisa's high-pitched voice and the way that he had called out to the other girl, he was almost a kilometer away. What the hell happened to him? He was irritated with the chocolate issue, she didn't need the presence of E class plus the misterious guy (Maybe girl?) to ruin the party. And to make matters worse, now Karma was paying full attention to her classmates and she smiled to Nagisa while ignoring his presence.

Enough. He had allowed enough for one day.

The sun was in decline and the sky was painted orange when Karma felt a strong pull on the tie of her uniform and then a pair of lips on hers.

Time stopped, everything was silent and her mind went blank. She didn't know when Gakushuu had approached to her, but the only thing that was certain was that he had grabbed her clothes, had driven forward and leaned in quickly to kiss her.

Her pulse quickened, her legs began to tremble and the gasp of surprise which had been stuck in her throat was noticed by the boy. He could only smile into the kiss, curving his lips as the girl's caught with these, feeling their warmth and softness with all the parsimony of the world.

Realizing that her legs were shaking from nervousness, he ended up wrapping one arm around the waist of the girl to hold her against him, while his other hand was placed on behind her head to keep her in place, but something told him that Karma wasn't going to separate; If she wanted to, she would have punched him in the face already. In its place, she found herself confused, looking at him pleadingly, with rapid breathing and a trembling body.

He wasn't aware of when the chocolate box had ended up on the floor, or when Karma had finished wrapping her arms around his back. He was too lost in the sweet smell of the girl, her adorable flustered expression and her bright eyes which for a moment seemed to watch him with admiration. Feeling overwhelmed by sensations, the grip on her waist was strengthened, their bodies squeezed harder, Karma's hands wrung his shirt and both were tempted to close their eyes and let themselves go with the soft sigh that they let out in between that touch between their bodies.

But a kiss is not all that Gakushuu wanted. No, all that was for another reason.

In the same fast and unexpected way that he had begun to kiss her, he separated from Karma with a gasp and his cheeks flushed, but still looking into her eyes intensely. She was stunned, assimilating what had happened and how she had reacted, even Gakushuu was surprised by the way she had been carried away by the kiss.

He pulled his arms from her, broke away from his embrace and felt an inexplicable cold while he picked up the chocolate box on the floor. And although anyone could think that he was going to return it to the girl, it was the opposite.

—This is mine now.— Gakushuu said looking at Karma with his serious eyes and showing her the box which she had moments before.

The redhead didn't answer, she just kept looking at him flustered without knowing what to say. They also could have been seen by the E class, which was a few meters away looking at them with surprise, but that wasn't important.

—The person who you are going to give it to, forget about him... Or her. I don't care.— He said with security.

—N-No. I can't.— Replied Karma.

—Why?— He asked angry.

—Because that person just kissed me.

Oh.

Okay.

Gakushuu's face went from an angry expression to look like a tomato. He blushed so suddenly and quickly that if someone in the main school would have seen, they would have called the ambulance, it even seemed that a small "poof" had been heard and a cloud of smoke had left him in that state. To his luck, Karma was in a very similar state.

—That means that the chocolate is mine, right?— He said upset and nervous as he shook the box in front of the girl.

—Y-Yes, it's yours. I made it for you.— She answered down her head and squeezing her hands against her skirt.— But if you don't want it, I...

—No! It's okay! I'll take it and go!— He exclaimed.

Then he turned around, grabbed his backpack and he crossed against the little group from E class that had witnessed the scene. But he did raise his eyes to see the dejected expression of Nagisa while he smiled with superiority.

Moreover, he couldn't stop smiling during his way home.

Despite leaving the two bags of gifts from his fans at the entrance of the school, he didn't need any. Because he had what he wanted.

Karma's chococalte. Her feelings.

Feelings that he had accepted by taking the box and appropriating it as his own. Being the only Valentine's gift that he had accepted with enthusiasm in his life.

— _"Mine."—_ He thought, looking at the chocolate box as he walked with the only genuine smile he had had in all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~
> 
> Orz, finally, the last fic I wrote on Valentine's Day :'D First, thanks to my beta reader for read this and correct the... many mistakes (?) Probably I have mistakes in these notes too, but (?)
> 
> I'm not satisfied with this, I don't know why... I think that Gakushuu is OOC or Fem!Karma is so strange there, but, I don't know. I hope someone like it and forgive my mistakes (?)
> 
> See you ~


End file.
